Drinking while lonely is always a bad idea
by Crazy4wood
Summary: What could go wrong while drinking with your fiancé's friend? Hermione finds out the hard way. **See Bio for a note on completion of fic**


**Hello, Lovelies! I had this idea up for a short story, hoping it helps my muse to let me finish my main WIP! I hope you enjoy and this will be maybe five chapters. As always I love your feedback!**

 **Thanks to thedarklordherself for being an amazing friend and the best Alpha out there. Also to LabelladoneX for being my beta and pained4you for reading through this and giving me great advice on how to fix the story!**

 **I only own my imagination *sigh***

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my flat!" Draco yelled as he watched Hermione sit on the couch, tears running down her face. "I don't want a cheating slag."

Hermione cried harder as she hugged her arms around her knees. "It was an accident, I was drunk and don't remember going home with him. I love you." Waking up to find Blaise sleeping next to her was not how she thought the night would have ended.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, screaming once and glaring at her. "He is my best friend, and you fucked him while you both were drunk. I told you I was coming home this morning, did you forget?"

"I don't remember anything, I woke up and we were both naked. What do you want me to tell you? That I planned it?" Hermione yelled at him as she started to sob and squeezed her forearms, her knuckles turning white. "I freaked out when I woke up and saw you standing at the door. After too much Firewhisky everything is blurry, and I don't know what happened."

As a vase was thrown at the wall, Hermione flinched and noticed Draco was trying to hide that he was slowly tearing up. She stood up and walked over to him; Hermione had to get him to see she loved him. "Stay away from me, I can't stand to look at you right now," Draco yelled before pushing her away. He watched her with a clenched jaw, his anger slowly evaporating.

Picking up his bag, Draco looked at her with disgust. "If you won't leave, I will." He threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and left to go to the Manor.

"Draco…" Hermione cried as she watched him leave; she wanted to follow him but knew it wasn't a smart idea. "What did I do?" Succumbing to her agony that he left, she crumbled to her knees and dug her nails into her palms.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco slammed the door to his old room shut as he chugged a bottle of wine. He loved Hermione and knew what happened, but it didn't mean a thing. She still cheated on him, and with his best mate at that. There was a knock at his door, and he ignored it.

"Draco, what are you doing home? Open this door." Narcissa said through the oak door. "Is Hermione with you?"

"Fuck Hermione," Draco said under his breath as he laid back on his bed. His heart ached, but he knew he had to sit down and talk to both of them. "Leave me alone, Mother."

He heard her sigh profoundly but turn and walk away; he would deal with explaining what happened later. Tilting the wine bottle back, Draco downed a mouthful and grimaced. "I need to forget about her, and she forgot about me while drunk." He sat up and placed the bottle on the table next to his bed. His heart was hurting, and he couldn't get her look of guilt out of his mind. He laid back down and picked the bottle back up, gulping down more.

As he turned over to his side, he spotted a red blanket hanging off the bed. Draco reached over to the edge and picked it up, and a sad smile filled his features as he fingered the material. Hermione had been looking for this. She must have left it the last time they stayed here. Folding the blanket in a square, he laid his head on it and closed his eyes. The wine bottle lay forgotten on the bed, spilling on his covers as he fell asleep exhausted on her blanket.

* * *

Unaware of how much time had passed, Hermione was able to pull herself together enough to fire-call Blaise. They had to talk about what had happened. It took Blaise only a few minutes to get ready before she heard the fireplace spring to life. She couldn't look up at him, the guilt of her actions coming forward. "He's gone, said he didn't want a cheating slag."

Blaise hurried over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling. "It's my fault. I should have taken you home and not drank with you. I lost my best friend now."

"I need him. I love him." Hermione whimpered as she clung to him for support, her legs failing to hold her up as she shrank into him. "It hurts so much."

"He didn't mean that. Let Draco calm down, and he will come back." Blaise said, rubbing soothing circles on her side. It didn't feel right being alone with her after everything that had happened. He felt extremely guilty and hoped he could fix his friendship and their relationship. All he knew was that he felt obligated to make things right, he couldn't deny his involvement. Pansy was going to kill him. "Why don't you get some sleep? It might help you to feel a little better."

Hermione glared at him as she pushed him away, not understanding why he thought that would make her feel better. "Why would that help me? I want my Draco back, and sleeping won't make that happen." Her voice turned shaky as she thought of Draco never returning.

Blaise sighed as he led her to the bedroom. "Lay down, Hermione, you need to calm down. I'll go talk to Draco, and hopefully, he doesn't kill me in the process."

"Stay with me a minute, until I fall asleep. I miss him so much." Hermione lay down on her side, pouting, sticking her lip out.

"No, that's not the best idea right now. If Draco comes back, it'll only make things worse. Get some rest." Blaise hesitated as he saw her pout a little more, but knew doing anything with Hermione right now would only anger Draco more. He turned away and left as he heard Hermione start to cry.

* * *

A loud voice in the hallway woke Draco up hours later, and he groaned as he felt his headache intensifying, the warm wine puddle on his bed leaking to his feet as he stretched his leg out. "Fuck," Draco quickly moved his foot and sat up. Picking up the blanket, he glared at it and threw it at his door.

A knock on Draco's door made him growl. "I said to leave me alone."

"No, we need to talk," Blaise said, through the crack of the door. He heard Draco break something and sighed, knowing he was about to get his arse chewed. "Listen, it was an accident, she called me crying and said you left."

Draco threw the door open, making sure to glower at him, his voice low and dangerous. "We aren't friends, get out of here. You fucked my fiancée while I was on a business trip." His anger was increasing as he looked at Blaise, wand firm in his grasp.

Blaise pushed his way past Draco and shut the door. "We were both drunk. It wouldn't have happened if we were in the right mind frame. We've all gotten drunk before, and nothing's happened; it was a fluke."

"What part of getting out of here does no one understand? I hate both of you right now. You betrayed me, Blaise. Did you enjoy her screaming your name?" Draco's anger radiated as his wand twitched in his hand.

"I need you to know it will never happen again, I feel so much regret about it. I remember her screaming _your_ name; she thought I was you." Blaise looked down and sighed nervously. "Dray… I..."

He was interrupted as Draco punched him, his nose cracking and pain erupting over his face.

Pulling his arm back and punching him once more, Draco smirked before grabbing the red blanket and Disapparating away. Blaise held his nose to stop the bleeding and felt like shite. He ruined his best friendship; he should have stopped when he started to see straight again that night. Feeling like he failed, Blaise left but didn't go back to see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione heard the Floo activate and looked up, hoping it was Draco. Instead, she saw Harry coming through. "He left me." She felt numb, knowing she might have lost her fiancé for good.

Flabbergasted, Harry looked at her red-rimmed eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. "What? Why would he leave you? I was wondering why you fire-called me so late. Pansy is going to kill him."

"Draco caught Blaise and me in bed this morning; we were both naked," Hermione said, looking at her hands and cringed as she remembered his reaction.

"You cheated on Draco with his best friend! Why would you do that? I would have left too." He tried not to sound too harsh, but Harry never thought Hermione would do something like that. "Mione, I love you like a sister, but I have to say this isn't like you. Has something else been going on?"

Hermione looked at him and started to cry again, the desperation in her voice begging Harry to understand. "He's been going on business trips for the past few months, and I'm lonely. I've been hanging out with Blaise because it felt good. I thought I was with Draco last night, I only saw him, not Blaise." Feeling Harry wrap his arms around her, Hermione hugged him tightly. "I can't lose Draco; we're getting married in three months."

Harry sighed as he kissed Hermione on the forehead. "You won't; that man loves you more than you know. Remember he had to get my approval to date you, _and_ asked for my permission before he asked you to marry him."

Laughing softly, she loosened her hold. "It was sweet that he thought about asking you for that. Draco always knows how to make my heart swell. But I messed up, Harry! How can I ever get him to forgive me?" Her tone was low as she tried to hold back oncoming tears.

"You need to wait for him to calm down and then talk to him. Yes, you did mess up, but you love each other. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Harry watched her nod and stayed with Hermione until she fell asleep. Moving her to the bedroom, he headed home to owl Draco.

* * *

Draco sat next to Pansy and twisted the red blanket at the corner. "I can't believe she would do something like this. I love her so much, this is killing me."

"Stop being so dramatic about it, Dray, why would Blaise lie to you?" Pansy played with his hair as his head lay on her shoulder. "You two are meant to be, go to her and make up. I'm not going to lie. I want to hex her so badly for hurting you. Harry would be pissed at me though."

"Potter and you are something else; you two set us up after all. Go hex Blaise, I already broke his nose when he came by the Manor." Draco mused, smoothing out the blanket.

Harry entered the sitting room and noticed Draco on the couch with Pansy. "Of course you would come here. Your fiancée is asleep now if you were wondering. I had to calm her down and moved her to the bed before coming home."

Draco wrinkled his nose and looked sad. "Why should I care? She wants Blaise over me apparently." He felt Pansy hit the back of his head and winced. "Fine, thank you, Potter. As long as it wasn't Blaise, I'm okay." His tone said otherwise.

"Always so dramatic. Can you leave now so I can have my wife back? I'm exhausted and want to go to bed." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and held his hand out to Pansy, helping her off the couch.

"I can get up myself, the baby is not stopping me." Pansy rolled her eyes as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "Dray, you can sleep on the couch if you want to. But you need to head home and talk to her. I love you but you're annoying, and then he starts kicking me."

Laughing, Harry placed a hand on her stomach. "That's my son, already annoyed at a Malfoy. I don't want to see you here by the time I wake up. Are we clear, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded as he watched them walk towards their room. He lay back against the couch and sighed dramatically. Maybe he should head home. After all, she is sleeping anyway. Making a last minute decision, he headed home to sleep on the couch, the red blanket tight in his grip.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and moaned in pain. Her head hurt, and her eyes were swollen from crying all night. The track to the kitchen felt long due to the lights causing her head to hurt even more. Grabbing Pepper-Up Potion and a drink, she headed to the living room.

Spread out on the couch, holding tight to a red blanket, Draco didn't hear Hermione enter the living room or hear her gasp of surprise at seeing him. He had a frown on his face as nightmares of Hermione running off to marry Blaise ran through his head. "No, don't...please," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, Draco, my love. What have I done?" She went to the end of the couch and lifted his head up gently. Sitting down, she placed his head on her lap, her fingers running through his hair softly so as not to wake him. "Please don't leave me."

When Draco started to stir, Hermione froze and looked worried. "Hermione…" He mumbled, blinking his eyes open, not remembering having fallen asleep. His heart ached as he noticed Hermione was his pillow. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I couldn't leave. We need to talk about this, Draco."

"What? The fact that you slept with my best friend and then blamed it on alcohol." Draco sat up and crossed his arms; the red blanket abandoned on the floor.

"It was an accident, Draco, I swear. I want you and only you, not Blaise." She felt tears filling her eyes as he picked up the blanket and stood. "Wait, isn't that my blanket?"

Draco glared at her harshly before bunching the blanket up and throwing it at her. "Then take it back, it's not like you care about what's important to me." He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.


End file.
